


Mistakes Were Made

by ChaoticNeutral



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Helpful Plagg, Kwami Swap, Parent Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Plagg was told he was supposed to go to a socially awkward nerd who needed someone to encourage him to relax and actually live a little. He was assured he wouldn't have to do much. He was even promised all the Camembert he could eat.Lies. Vicious, horrible lies.He woke up instead to a panicking teenage girl. He could tell she was supposed to be a chosen. She just wasn't supposed to be HIS.Someone had clearly made a mistake.But somehow, he was going to work with this. And he would certainly have fun trying.





	Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes were made.
> 
> Far be it from Plagg to not take advantage.

* * *

 

Something was wrong.

 

“AAAH! HELP! IT’S A GIANT BUG! A MOUSE! A-a **BUG-MOUSE!** ”

 

Something had clearly gone very wrong.

 

He was pretty certain he was supposed to be waking up to an emotionally stunted anime-loving dweeb with father issues. Now it has been a while since he had last been in the world, and the norms certainly could have changed within that time, but he was pretty sure that the person in front of him was not a boy. And while there were clearly a plethora of issues to tackle, an absentee and yet still overbearing ass of a father didn’t seem to be among them.

 

What the heck had he been brought into?

 

The good news was that Fu had gotten the right two kwami and the right two chosen heroes.

 

The bad news was that he had mixed up which of the chosen received which kwami.

 

Which meant Plagg of all people was going to have to be the cool and rational one here.

 

“You’re going to need to calm down.”

 

“AAH! THE BUG-MOUSE TALKS!”

 

Because sure enough, the Black Cat kwami was the one having to deal with the panicking would-be Ladybug instead of his actual intended chosen. Dodging the book she threw at him (because cats are nothing if not graceful), he took a moment to consider what his course of action should be.

 

There was clearly a mistake made. On whose part, he couldn’t quite be sure—actually, he could. Unless the guy abusing Nooroo somehow interfered just enough to get them switched without actually taking them both for himself—which was highly unlikely—it was safe to say the responsibility fell with the Guardian himself. Or Wayzz. Eh, he was going to blame Wayzz for the heck of it. It wasn’t often he got to hold things like this over the turtle’s head.

 

Still, this was a fine mess they’d made. Sending him to the wrong partner and freaking her out—not that it wasn’t funny, but Tikki was supposed to be the one good at calming people down and this girl WAS still throwing things at his head that clearly weren’t food. Or at least he was pretty sure they weren't food. He couldn't very well try to test that theory without making her even more upset that the "bug-mouse" was trying to eat her homework. Seriously, humans and their weird education systems.

 

Clearly the responsible thing to do would be to take his Miraculous and go have a word with Fu about the mix up.

 

…

 

But what would be the fun in that? He WAS a cat, after all. And since when do cats ever do what they should?

 

He gave a rather sinister grin at that which only seemed to make the girl panic more as she sought for something to try to trap him in. He watched her, and took advantage of his opportunity to scan her room and analyze what he had to work with.

 

Pink, pink, and pink—boring.

 

A computer featuring the rampaging stone monster—useful. He’d have to see what he could find on that later…

 

Different types of cloth and materials littered over what could only be a workstation near her desk. Pictures of various outfits tacked above it. Next to it was a mannequin draped in what had to be the beginnings of some sort of—oh dear.

 

She could only be a budding fashion designer.

 

He gave a mental sigh. Great. Just great. He knew Tikki’s chosen were all about making and creating and life and whatnot, but he’d at least thought (read: hoped) that it’d be in the form of something he could actually enjoy. Or at least tolerate.

 

Baking was good. A useful and tasteful skill. Why couldn’t she be into baking?

 

Gardening was even pretty decent. At least then he’d have all the more excuse to nap in the sun.

 

But fashion? What was there ever interesting about fashion? Of all the quirks the latest chosen had to have, why did it have to be whatever made up ideas of dresswear were supposed to be "in" for the current season? They were often impractical and downright silly. Heck, he made suits that looked tons better than anything those self-appointed divas paraded around in.

 

Still, it was a good point of information. Not only was she creatively inclined, but she was very meticulous as well. Good for Tikki. Better for using the Lucky Charm and making the most use through the least amount of energy. But not good for him.

 

He winced as he caught sight of a trash bin full to the brim with crumpled up papers that the girl quickly upended to try to catch him with. He deftly flew out of the way in time as she tripped. From his new position, he caught sight of portions of images on the random papers that showcased what the girl considered unworthy designs. He saw no issue in them himself, but there were marks in red and notes of flaws only she could perceive. Which led to the realization that the girl was a perfectionist on top of everything else.

 

Plagg frowned, realizing he was going to have to change his initial game plan.

 

This girl was not suited for destruction. With her state of mind, she’d be too fearful of the effects to use his destructive powers effectively. Cataclysm requires intent and focus (with a preference for science and physiology to be able to visualize and effectively break things the way the user desires), but this girl had a tendency to catastrophic that would cause a chain reaction because she would be too worried about what could go wrong to focus solely on what she wants done.

 

But his power was rooted in chaos just as much as destruction, and for all that she may lack true destructive intent, this girl was a walking storm of clashing luck.

 

He gave a grin at that. Because this? This, he could certainly use.

 

It wasn’t often he got to delve into the more abstract part of his aspects. Usually, his wielders were all about tearing things apart and decimating their foes. It was always “blow up this” or “destroy that”. And while Plagg did enjoy catching his prey as much as the next predator, he was a cat, and sometimes cats just wanted to play.

 

This girl would be good for that, he thought as he gave her another glance over. He watched as she started searching through her room, probably for something else to catch him with and trying not to trip in the meantime. He couldn't help the wince as she barely avoided the some of the earlier thrown books amidst her scramble.

 

Sure, he had some work to do—she was clearly a little too soft around the edges. But with a bit of sharpening, she could easily become one of his better kittens. She had skills that he could definitely use. She was definitely clever, he could tell. There was a sort of trickiness he could encourage. Gracefulness...they could work on. And he could properly push her anxiety into a healthy paranoia.

 

It would build character!

 

While he was distracted, the girl had managed to catch up to him and trapped him in a glass container. This allowed her a good look at him, and gave him another chance to really look at her as he wondered for one more time if this was really what he was going to do. (Yes, it was. He had very clearly already decided on that. But still…)

 

"What are you?" She asked him, suspicious.

 

He paused, considering.

 

Tikki would push this girl into a leadership position. She would help her build confidence, so there was that. But she would be adding more pressure and anxiety as well, and her efforts would at some point cause the girl to be stretched thin.

 

Plagg was more lax when it came to his chosen’s duties. Protect the Ladybug chosen, save the world, and keep him fed was good enough as far as he was concerned. But he wasn’t above giving a little nudge here and there as needed. And sure, it would require more work on his part than he was originally planning to put in this time around, but sometimes the best things required a little more effort.

 

After all, if she was going to be involved in anything less than reputable, he would at least make sure she was doing it right.

 

He had to force himself to hold back the evil laughter. Didn’t want to scare the poor girl off completely before they could even get started, after all.

 

“So, kid. How do you feel about becoming a hero?”

 

Her wide-eyed stare was all the answer he needed.

 

MEANWHILE…

 

“Hello, Mar—EEP!”

 

“Whoa! Like the genie from the lamp!”

 

Tikki attempted to smile, but it came off more as a grimace.

 

Something had clearly gone very wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Kwami swap! Because I am of the belief that Marinette and Plagg would be an awesome team and no one will convince me otherwise.


End file.
